A method for creating computed tomography recordings from detector signal data obtained by scanning a patient in a spiral or circular manner or from the projection data calculated therefrom is generally known. However if this detector signal data is determined from an examination object in the form of a patient containing a metallic structure, for example as a result of a previously inserted artificial joint made of metal, this metallic structure and the high level of absorption of the scanning x-ray radiation it produces generate image artifacts radiating from the structure.